The secret doors
by Pirika Black
Summary: my first English fic. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

THE SECRET DOORS

By: Pirika Black

CHAPTER ONE

THE APPERENCE OF DAFNE DRUSSELL

Sirius Black checked the calendar again. It was it. Again, it was the worst day ever, or at least, one of the two worst days of the year. The first one was this, and the second, surely was Halloween.

The Bloody Days, he usually called them. The days when his most loved ones had died. The days that ached him, that painfully filled his chest and made him down and blue. And obviously, this was even worst that Halloween.

Fourteen years ago, he thought. Fourteen years since Nina Rogers and Primo Shodleirade had died in Scotland. Again, he felt guilty for that. If he just hadn't been such a jerk, they would be alive. _But you didn't do it on purpose _ said a Nina-like voice from inside his head _you just wanted to protect us _

Protect them? What a punk! He was, as always, an idiotic kid with the mean of being a hero an not half the guts needed for that job. Not like James, he reminded himself.

Nina Rogers, his faience, the only woman he cold love in the world, and Primo, the worst brother-of-the-bride ever born. He had to admit he wasn't sorry for the lose of Primo, they hated each other, but Nina, it seemed to wound every second without her.

Without her coffee-coloured eyes and gentle smile. Without that shoulder-length strait heavy brown hair. Without her cheers and expressions, or even her loud and singular laugh, that made everyone fancy her. A true brave fighter in life, marked forever with her past. When she was a baby, his parents abandoned her in the door of the Rogers, who raised her as if she was their own child.

Sirius remembered James' face at her funeral. He seemed to be bleeding itself while the corpse of his most beloved childhood-friend was inert inside a white coffin. The death of Nina nearly killed him too. Though, Sirius thought, James did not have to wait a lot to meet Nina. Voldemolt killed him two months later.

All of them had died by the hand of he-who-must-be-not-named. And sound kind of creepy, but you-know-who didn't care a damn to kill his children. After Nina and Primo refused to help him in his plans, he didn't care to destroy his own blood, "for greater matters"

If he just hadn't been such a troll, such an idiot. But he wanted to protect Nina. He knew The dark Lord was after her and Primo. She didn't wanted to go, she didn't wanted to leave him, but when Sirius and Primo agreed that it was the better for all, they just got Nina moving with a couple of stunning charms and sleeping pills.

They ran away to Scotland, where they could hide a while. And they did. But after a few months, Sirius didn't remember either four or five, someone's found them.

That was just fourteen years ago. And still he had this funny feeling that made him sense that something hasn't turn just fine.

Of course it happened, Nina was dead, but there was more. Primo and Nina didn't went alone abroad. Kaleida Liripipe, Primo's recent wife and Nina's best girl friend had gone with them. But strangely, she wasn't there when Voldy appeared.

The first thing he thought was that Kaleida was a traitor, but of course, that theory crushed down immediately. Everyone knew that Kaleida Liripipe was more likely to cut her veins that to work for Voldemort. The second theory was that she escaped like a coward, which was as unlikely as the first one. Unfortunately, there wasn't a third theory, which left Sirius in the difficult matter of believing in one of this improbable options.

Something cut his thoughts. The door of the kitchen opened and Remus Lupin entered the room pail, looking strait to is friend. He didn't know how to say it, but he must, because they've to move quickly.

"He found her" He said without a shade of the usual touch he had "Dafne Drussell has been founded"

Sirius opened his mouth in a large "O"; Remus must be joking. ¿Dafne? ¿After all of these years? ¡Impossible!

Dafne Drussell had been Peter Pettigrew's only girlfriend, but surely a good option. Sirius remembered her as the most attractive girl of the year. Pettigrew and her were just going to marry a week after the Potter's death, but after the "death of Pettigrew" Dafne vanished to he air, as Kaleida had done. But she, Sirius didn't had a doubt, had surely ran away filled with fear. It was a surprise to many she was a "brave Gryffindor". His socks were braver that Dafne, that was for sure.

"Are you joking?" asked Sirius to his werewolf friend

"Of course not!" told the man with an anger look "what kind of jerk do you think I am?"

"A hairy one, indeed" Sirius answered with a smile "Let's move, where's she?"

"Mad-eye barely recognize her" said Lupin as they walk to the door "He told me she's at Diagon Alley, we must go now!"

By the time he told this, Sirius was transformed in a big, hairy, black dog with kind eyes that touch his robes with unusual nature. Remus smiled at him, he knew the reason of the rush. This was the "true" first mission Sirius was involved, he wouldn't ruin it.

A second later, they landed at the Leaky Cauldron, and almost ran to the wall that opened to the alley. It was full of people and papers. Some of them had the face of Dumbledore under the title "Dumbledore: an _old _the way liar?". Others, he saw as he walked through people, had his own face, under the order of chase The Ministry put to found him. He watched every person that passed through him, wondering where Dafne was. But the search didn't last much more. He froze as he noticed a black-haired woman reading an article with Harry's face. _how she dear..? _ a voice inside his head asked.

"Go" said Lupin to Sirius "You know what to do"

Sirius glanced at him. He didn't, but he needn't either. It was kind of obvious. He walked through he people going near her table outside a café. He didn't wanted her to notice him until he was right beside her. Thought, she wouldn't escape. She couldn't.

It took two seconds to get there, just to her left and start an almost animal moan. Dafne Drussell, as beautiful as ever, with her hair unrecognizable dyed, rose her head and took a look at him. Years of experience told her who was standing beside her. But she did not look surprised.

"I was waiting for you Padfoot" said her musical voice "Where shall we talk safely?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

THE WAY TO SIRIUS BLACK'S OLD HOUSE

Sirius Black seemed to be confused. He just didn't react to Daphne's words. Was she expecting his come? Why? Did she felt… guilty? _Maybe _Said a voice in his head.

"Oh Black, move!" said another voice in the table "We know that you're a little bit slow, but this is ridiculous!"

Sirius Black recognized the voice as quickly as a person could do. Kaleida! Where… Where was she? She turn round and took a look of the other tables, seeking her face, but he couldn't found her.

"Under the cloak, you dull!" her voice said "Still the usual jerk he was, can you believe it, Daffy?"

Daphne Drussell smiled sadly staring the table. Sirius looked her. She seemed unable to smile more than that. Indeed, she seemed much more older than she was, like himself. Like if she had been through some time in Azkaban. Had she? Could she? Impossible! He would know that. And, if she would… Why was she out and free in the middle of Diagon Alley?

"Sorry to tell this" said Kaleida's voice from somewhere "But maybe he can't hear us. Can Azkaban leave you unable to hear?"

"No, I don't think so" said Daphne to the air to be unnoticed. She glanced at Sirius "Can you _please_ take us to a place to talk more safely?"

"Yeah!" said Kaleida "I don't like being under this thing"

But Sirius still couldn't move. Kaleida Liripipe and Daphne Drussell, two sure traitors of the order, were standing just there, the day that Nina had died. Something was wrong!

"Great!" said Kaleida "The Marvellous Order of the Phoenix is cool! They sent a Jerk that can't move from his place. They surely will finish Voldemort with this kind of guys. Told you, Daffy! They-are-still-morons!"

"Stop it, Kal!" said finally Daphne who suddenly noticed Remus Lupin a shop away "Sirius, we _need_ to go! If Death Eaters recognize me, we'll all be in a trouble"

Suddenly, he reacted. He barked at them and found her way through people in the Alley. The did not lost time. Without a little bit of resistance, Sirius took both woman to Remus, who stared Daphne. Remus had noticed as well as Sirius what the time had made her. She still was gorgeous, but not as young and fresh as she was. She looked five, maybe seven years older than she was.

"It's OK" said Daphne "We came to see you"

"We?" asked Lupin

"As thick as ever. Told you, Daffy!" said the voice of Kaleida "Can we just go? I don't pretend to see any familiar face. Though I saw your cousin, Black. She's looking as frigid as ever"

Daphne smiled again.

"Kal…?" asked Lupin in state of shock

"We'll explain you later" said Daphne "_Please_, show us were to talk safely"

Remus didn't had to hear it two times. He extended a paper to Daphne and whispered to the air, or better said, Kaleida, to glance at it. They both read it and gave it to Remus.

"We'll meet there in five minutes" said Remus walking the other side of the alley. Touch him and they both disappear.

In a Glance, both, man and dog appeared in Grimault Place. Sirius didn't seem to care they were outside, he changed his form into a human again.

"Are you crazy?" asked "THEY ARE TRAITORS!"

"We'll found out that…" said Remus calmly "you know you don't believe what you're saying, like me"

"Drussell always was a rat! She's by the side of Pettigrew! She was always as coward as anyone can be!" said "She ran away when James and Lily died! If she had nothing to hide, why did she ran away?"

"Maybe will found out that now"

"We won't" said Sirius "you taking them just where Harry is… don't you see it?"

Suddenly, with a short _crack_ Daphne appeared in front of them. She stared Sirius, who didn't noticed that know, that wasn't a dog, was naked in the middle of the Street.

"If Voldemort was gay, that surely will distract him" murmured loud the voice of Kaleida "gifted boy, you are…"

She laugh at her own joke and, while she took away her silver cloak, looked to the middle of number eleven and thirteen, were Sirius old house was. Remus didn't mean it, but as he looked to Kaleda, his mouth opened a little bit.

Not like Daphne, Kaleida was more beautiful than ever. He had her hair dyed to, into a dark red, that covered all the ringlets she always had, that slowly came down until they reached her shoulders. Her skin was as perfect as it never was and she had a big Kaleida-style smile that lighten even more her face.

"This place needs urgently a cleaning up" said as she tried to look away from her old friend, that passed through her without saying a word "By the way, Black, don't you feel cold?"

He didn't answer. Just opened the door and pass in.

"Yeah" said Kaleida "He wasn't a charming host when he was seventeen, I just can pretend he will be now"

"Give it a rest, Kal" said Daphne as she passed through

"What?" said the ginger woman "Is she joking?" she looked Remus for an answer that was still stick to the floor staring at her "Was it something I said?"

She entered the house after her friend and after that, Remus entered. He closed the door as he watch out Daphne and Kaleida moving into the kitchen. Sirius walked down the stairs wearing a coat.

"I saw your face when you stared at Liripipe" said Sirius "Just don't let it interfere in you _brilliant_ plan"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

CHAPTER THREE

THE MISION OF NINA ROGERS

Sirius Black sat down in front of Kaleida, who was staring with well simulated innocence her fingernails. Daphne looked nowhere, and Sirius felt that she seemed almost worse there than in the alley, as if she felt that soothing in there that was killing her. _The blame is such a bitch_ thought Sirius

"Nice place" said Kaleida staring around "Dumbledore is such a clever man. Of course Voldemort wouldn't come here… He must be terrified with the idea of a house that made his conscience look like the cleanest place in the world"

"Kal!" said Daphne

"What? It's true! You want to come here? This is unhealthy!" said the woman

"you can't come here" said Sirius "This was my house before the headquarters of the Order…"

"Uf, that's cool. We needn't to come here. Come on! This place is a rubbish dump"

"So why are you here, then?" said Sirius "To ask for pardon?"

"Are you joking? Ask for pardon to _you_?"

"Of course you coward little shit" said Sirius

"So I'm the coward?" she looked for help in Daphne's face, who couldn't talk "I'm sorry, Black, but I think that _you_ have to ask for _my_ pardon, you stinky jerk! My best friend and my husband died because someone wanted to play the role of hero. I am thirty-four and I'm already a widow. Does that sounds fair to you, idiot?" Kaleida wasn't crying, but Sirius felt as she wanted to do that "I lost my husband when I was only twenty years old, _that's just not fair_! Pardon? Me? Of course not!"

"I lost Nina, too, Liripipe" said Sirius screaming "I loved her"

"I did so!" respond the woman "And if you loved her so much, why didn't you had the guts to keep her here, by your side"

"There wasn't a chance of me beating Voldemolt! She'd to save herself!" said Sirius "don't you get it? And… If you are so sorry of them, why didn't you helped them? Why did you survive, Kaleida? Are you going to tell me a story about Voldemort's compassion?"

"Such a Jerk you are…" said Kaleida "As ever" she looked at Daphne, who had her face inside her hands "This was a awful idea, Daffy, let's go!"

"A hell no!" said Sirius "I want to know where you were when little Voldy killed your husband and your best friend"

Kaleida couldn't resist it anymore. She fell into the chair weeping like a kid, crying, her tears falling through her face. She didn't regret even a little what she've done that night, fourteen years ago, but she'd still felt guilty not to help them. _She had to die._

"Where in the world you were, Kaleida Liripipe? Where did you go?" said Sirius

Kaleida wept a little more louder, with more blame and anger than before. Sirius had his point.

"How in the world they found you? And why you weren't there when he arrived, you little traitor? How much gold had Voldemolt gave you for the head of his both children? Have you enjoyed it? Nina would, wouldn't she?" said Sirius

"Stop!" said Daphne standing up "Don't you dare to tell her traitor! She has done for Nina lots more than you"

"Look who's talking… Didn't you and you ratty boyfriend followed her way? Or you're going to tell me that you didn't do it and you didn't had an idea of what happened? _You knew I was innocent"_

"I couldn't help you" said Daphne "The plan didn't let me do it"

"Stop Daffy" said Kaleida "We're going. This is… a mistake"

"No" said Remus Lupin standing up "What do you mean with plan, Kalei?" he her arms and face her "Please, we need to know what happened"

"Don't touch me" Kaleida whispered "Don't you dare touching me! You and the stinky Order… _Ja_! You didn't do anything, you couldn't do anything to stop the death of Lily and James. You didn't stop the Death of Primo and Nina, or the Mackinnon's. Poor them! What about the Longbottoms? That poor adorable boy, Neville, _you ruined their lives as you ruined mine_! The order of the Phoenix just… just… doesn't work"

Suddenly, the door of the kitchen opened and Harry Potter entered with both of his friends. Kaleida watch him in state of shock. He… was just like is father, with her mother eyes. Unconsciously, a tear fell from her green, brilliant eye.

"My god" she whispered

"Oh… I'm sorry Sirius" he said looking at them "I didn't know that…"

"It's Ok, Harry, go upstairs, please" said his godfather's voice

But he didn't move. He stared the red-haired woman for a little bit. He had the feeling that he knew her.

"I'm sorry" he said without realizing the words fell from his lips "But I have the feeling that… Do I know you?"

Kaleida couldn't talk. She nodded her face with a sad smile, but surprised.

"Go upstairs Harry" said Sirius' voice a little louder, with a bossy tone now

But Harry didn't seem to hear his godfather. He watch the woman, he knew he had known her. There's something in her face… Her… eyes. They were just like his!

"Are you related to my mother?" he asked

Kaleida permitted herself a laugh. Se watch Harry that seemed a little bit stunned. She deny with her head, thinking again why everybody ask her the same. Suddenly her mouth open and started to sing a lullaby.

"_Sleep tight, dear Harry, don't matter you're in a hurry. Sleep tight, don't care, Kalei's here to watch your head. Mum and dad had gone away, in a little they'll come again. Now you sleep, you don't mind! In our dreams you can trust"_

Harry knew it! That voice! He remembered that song now. Someone sang it always to him when he was a baby. And that's the voice!

"You looked after me when my parent's couldn't!" said Harry with a smile while she nodded

"Enough, Harry!" said Sirius standing up "Go upstairs, _now_"

Harry watched Sirius. He nodded and make Ron and Hermione follow him. When they shut the door, Kaleida turned around. She glanced at Remus.

"He remembered me!" she said "someway he…"

"you spent a lot of time with him, much more than anyone of us" said the man "He adored you, as he adored Sirius"

Kaleida looked at the man, that seemed perturbed. Maybe Harry didn't recognize him the first time he saw him. But, after all, Sirius wasn't the young, beautiful guy that was when Harry was a kid.

"He is almost a man" said Kaleida

"He is" said Sirius quietly

"Long time since the last time I saw him" remembered Kaleida

She had cried a lot the day the went. Indeed, Sirius thought, he hadn't seen her before crying, until that day. Kaleida loved Harry even more than Primo. And he knew that she couldn't have children, because of a curse that she had received in a fight.

"Kalei" said suddenly Daphne's voice "Sit down, please. I'll tell them, they'll understand. Trust me"

"Of course I trust you" she said "but… I don't think… there's not a way back if we tell them. You know that jerk" she pointed Sirius with his head

"I'm sorry?" said Sirius

Kaleida looked at Daphne and sit by the side of her.

"I'll do it" said the red haired woman "after all, Nina gave me the mission"

Daphne smiled and sat down calmly.

"I didn't come to explain myself. I don't care what the order thinks about me. I'm here because of a mission that Nina gave me the same night she died. And the mission has succeed, of course. If not, I would be not here, but dead"


End file.
